Touch My Heart
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Hidup terlunta-lunta dan akhirnya dipungut seorang 'setan'. Warn: AU, Boys Love, Typo S , dll.
1. a New Person

**Diana's Note :** Saia aneh. Belum selesai bikin sekuelnya Jealousy, malah bikin multichap. *gampared* Tapi tolong baca dan tinggalkan review ya?

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**A New Person**

Genre:

**Romance / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

Rated:

**T or T+ (maybe)**

Summary:

"**Hiks…hiks…hiks… keluar mulut buaya, malah masuk mulut singa."**

**Bad Summary, AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo(s), M-Preg (maybe)dll**

**Don't Like, Don't read. Flamer can give me flame 'bout my story, but not for the pair.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**Naruto's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati gang sempit ini. Sudah dua hari aku diusir dari rumah dan sudah dua hari pula aku tidak makan apapun. Semenjak tadi aku hanya bisa berjalan menyusuri gang-gang sempit, mencari sesuap nasi. Namun, tak ada yang dapat aku makan.

Ah, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun. Orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berusia delapan tahun dan akhirnya aku tinggal bersama tanteku, Karin. Dia adalah orang yang kasar dan sering memukulku bila aku salah. Dia bagaikan nenek sihir. Tak heran kalau suaminya, Suigetsu meninggalkannya, dan sejak saat itulah kelakuannya makin menjadi. Setiap hari aku dijadikan sasaran kemarahannya. Beruntung dia memiliki anak yang baik hati bernama Sakura. Dia sering diam-diam menolongku. Itu dulu, sebelum aku jadi seperti sekarang ini. Meski begitu, aku merasa senang karena dengan begini hidupku lebih bebas dan tidak terkekang oleh sang nenek sihir itu.

Ah, aku sampai diujung jalan. Tapi, kenapa kepalaku –ah, pusing. Tiba-tiba semua berubah gelap. Tuhan, aku kenapa?

**End of Naruto's POV**

Pagi menyapa kota bernama Konoha ini. Cicit burung-burung terdengar bagaikan alunan lagu pengantar datangnya sang mentari. Matahari pun akhirnya muncul dan menyinari seluruh kota. Orang-orang merasa senang dengan datangnya sinar mentari. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang masih bergulat dengan mimpi indahnya. Dia sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan datangnya mentari. Dengan terpaksa, dia pun menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut biru yang sedang digunakannya. Tapi, tunggu! Bukankah dia seharusnya tidak berada disini? Ah, sudahlah. Toh sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto yang sadar akhirnya membuka mata birunya dan mendapati dirinya yang seharusnya dijalanan, malah berada disebuah kamar yang cukup besar, denagn pakaian yang cukup bersih , bukan pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi malam.

Merasa bingung –karena separuh nyawanya masih 'melayang', ia pun menjejakkan kaki mungilnya ke lantai. Namun…

**Bruugh**

"Aduuh…" dielusnya bagian belakangnya yang sukses 'mencium' lantai yang dingin.

**Krieet**

Pintu eboni itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut mirip bagian belakang ayam dan berekspresi datar sedang memandang Naruto yang masih mengelus belakangnya. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari sampai pemuda itu menutup pintu dan membuat naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa kau?" tunjuk Naruto pada pemuda itu.

"Begitukah rasa terima kasihmu pada orang yang menolongmu, dobe?"

Wajah Naruto memerah karena marah. Hey, biarpun dia menolongku, tapi tidak usah sampai mengataiku begitu. Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja dijalan?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang meminta untuk ditolong. Kau mengemis dan berkata akan melakukan apa saja agar aku menolongmu." Naruto cengok.

'Kapan aku ngomong gitu?' Batinnya lagi.

"Kenapa dobe?" pemuda tersebut sudah berjongkok di depan Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" didorongnya wajah pemuda itu hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?"

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat, hah? Dan namaku bukan dobe, tapi Naruto. Ingat itu!"

"Dan namaku bukan teme, idiot! Namaku Sasuke!" pemuda itu –Sasuke- lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hey, kau mau apa? Mau me-rapeku ya? Dasar teme gila!" Naruto terus memberontak dalam genggaman sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku me-rapemu? Aku hanya mau menyuruhmu memasak, dobe."

"Gaaah, aku bukan pembantumu, teme!"

"Kau mau jadi pembantuku atau kulempar kau kejalanan lagi. Kelaparan, kedinginan, bertemu penjahat atau bertemu dengan om-om hi–"

"Iya, iya teme! Hentikan bicaramu itu!" sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Dia masih tetap menyeret Naruto sampai ke dapur apartemennya.

"Sekarang masakan apa saja yang bisa aku makan. Semua bahan ada dikulkas dan peralatan lainnya ada dilemari. Setelah selesai panggil aku. Cepat!" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dalam kecengokan. Stelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Urat-urat disekitar dahinya berkedut-kedut.

"TEME SIALAN!"

Ah, satu hari yang –kurang- indah pun harus dilewati Sasuke. Dan Naruto tentunya.

"Lumayan juga masakanmu, dobe."

"Huh, jangan meremehkan aku, teme!" digembungkan pipinya dan dimajukan bibirnya, tanda kesal. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hari yang lalu dia diusir dari rumah dan terlunta-lunta di jalan. Dan hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan yang dengan seenak rambut ayamnya mejadikan Naruto sebagai pembantu. Hah, malangnya nasibmu.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan jadi pembantuku, dobe."

"Gaaah, tidak mau!"

"Oh. Kau mau kulempar ke jalan, ter–"

"Iya, iya! Berhenti menakut-nakutiku!"

"Bagus. Sekarang tugasmu adalah membersihkan seluruh rumah dan menyiapkan segala keperluanku. Dan kau tidak akan ku gaji." Sasuke berjalan menuju depan pintu keluar dan memakai sepatunya.

"EH? Kenapa?"

"Mau nurut atau tidak? Sudah makan, tidur, dan pakaian gratis, masih mau minta gaji lagi, hm? Atau mau aku lem–"

"Iya! Aku gak minta gaji, teme!"

"Bagus. Sekarang kerjakan semuanya dan aku mau semua sudah selesai sebelum aku pulang sore nanti. Ingat itu! Kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Dibuka dan dibantingnya pintu dan terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Kecengokan melanda Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah sadar, dia menggeram pelan dan mulai mngerjakan 'pekerjaan' barunya. Malangnya nasib tokoh kita yang satu ini.

To Be Continued

**Diana's Foot Note : **Akhirnya chap 1 jadi juga. ^^ Oh ya, jangan banyak berharap sama lanjutannya, soalnya saia sibuk. Maklum, derita anak kelas 3 yang mau UN. Mana saia gak tau mau lanjut ke univ. apa? *curhat*

Moga2 saia bisa terus di kota kelahiran tercintaku ini. I Love Palu. *gaje*

At the last, mind to review my fict?


	2. My New Master

**Diana's Head Note :** Chepie 2 selesai. Bagi yang ripiu, trima kasih buanyak *hug* Yang Login, udah saia balas via PM. Yang gak, akan saia balas diakhir cerita. OK!

**xxxxx**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**My New Master**

Genre:

**Romance / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

Rated:

**T or T+ (maybe)**

Summary:

"**Hiks…hiks…hiks… keluar mulut buaya, malah masuk mulut singa."**

Warning:

**Bad Summary, AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo(s), M-Preg (maybe)dll**

**Don't Like, Don't read. Flamer can give me flame 'bout my story, but not for the pair.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**xxxxx**

"Hmm…Hmm…" Naruto mengepel lantai sambil bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. Biar pun dalam hati kesal, tapi dia harus tetap bekerja dengan baik.

'Masih mendingan disini. Daripada di rumah,' batin Naruto. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang dia alami di rumahnya…

**Flashback**

"Hey bodoh! Jangan malas-malasan! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" ditendangnya Naruto hingga kepalanya membentur lantai dan mengeluarkan darah dari bekas benturan tersebut. Namun bukannya iba, Karin malah menarik rambutnya dan menyeretnya menuju gudang.

"Bersihkan gudang itu, bodoh!" didorong dan ditinggalkannya Naruto sendiri. Dengan menahan sakit dan perih pada luka di kepalanya, dibersihkannya gudang itu.

**Krieet**

"Naruto?" sesosok gadis berambut merah muda muncul dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka itu. Kemudian dia menghampiri Naruto sambil membawa sebuah kotak putih dan sebuah tas platik berwarna merah.

"Ya ampun! Ini harus segera diobati!" tapi sebelum gadis itu mngobatinya, tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ini mesti diobati!"

"Tapi, kalau ketahuan nyonya Karin…"

"Kaasan tidak akan tahu."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" dengan cekatan Sakura membersihkan dan membalut luka di kepala Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Naruto. Nih, ada sedikit makanan untukumu." disodorkan bungkus makanan itu pada Naruto.

"Aku masih kenyang, Sakura." dikembalikan makanan tadi pada Sakura.

"Jangan bohong, Naruto. Kau bahkan belum makan dari kemarin malam. Sudahlah, makan saja. Cepat!" dibukanya bungkusan itu dan disodorkan lagi pada Naruto. Dengan perasaan ragu dan takut ketahuan oleh Karin, dia pun –masih dengan ragu– mengambil makanan itu. Setelah dirasanya aman, dia memakan makanan itu dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

**End of Flashback**

"Selesai!" dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Naruto pun melakukan tugas berikutnya, yaitu memasak. Dibukanya kulkas dan mendapati kulkas hanya berisi tomat segar. Dan saat membuka lemari, hanya terdapat bumbu-bumbu saja.

"Gaaah, mau masak apa kalau cuma ada tomat?" dengan sedikit bersungut, dicarinya bahan-bahan lain yang mungkin ada. Namun, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, dia hanya membuat sup tomat.

**xxxxx**

"Tadaima." ditutupnya pintu itu, lalu dilepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan uwabaki.

"Okaerinasai." Naruto dengan tergopoh-gopoh datang dan mengambil jas yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Kau masak apa?" dilonggarkan dasinya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sup tomat. Kau menyuruhku memasak, tapi di kulkas hanya ada tomat. Makanya aku hanya memasak itu." digembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hn. Siapkan saja dimeja makan. Aku mau mandi dulu." dibuka pintu kamarnya dan dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"Baik."

**xxxxx**

**Disuatu tempat, diwaktu yang sama**

"Dasar anak sialan! Kalau dia tidak segera ditemukan, aku akan kehilangan semuanya!" wanita berambut merah itu lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan kemudian dibantingnya pintu itu. Sesosok gadis yang melihat kemarahan kemarahan wanita itu lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar.

'Aku harus menemukannya.' batin gadis itu

**xxxxx**

Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Namun, kesibukan nampaknya sudah terjadi di apartemenyang ditempati Sasuke. Kesibukan yang disebabkan oleh salah satu penghuninya, yaitu Naruto.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Sasuke lalu bangun dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber keributan –yang menyebabkannya terbangun di pagi itu, yaitu di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, dobe?" Naruto pun berbalik sambil mengangkat spatulanya.

"Ah, saya masak pancake untuk tuan."

Beberapa hari ini, Naruto akhirnya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Tuan' dikarenakan si 'Tuan' yang menyuruhnya –dengan berbagai ancaman yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat berkutik.

"Oh." Sasuke pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ditariknya kursi dan ia pun duduk menunggu sarapannya.

"Sudah siap, tuan." diletakkannya setumpuk pancake di depan Sasuke bersama dengan sebotol sirup mapple. Setelah itu, dia masuk kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil jus tomat.

"Silakan, tuan." dengan setengah mencibir, dia pun berjalan –lagi- menuju dapur.

"Kau mau kemana, dobe?" tahan Sasuke.

"Ke. Dapur. Yang. Mulia." dia berbicara dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Saya bisa sarapan nanti, tuan." dengan bersungut, di pun berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Naruto, rasanya apartemen yang dulu sepi dan terkesan dingin itu perlahan menjadi terasa ramai dan hangat. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah dia mau membuka sedikit ruang untuk Naruto sehingga ia yang awalnya pendiam dan jarang bergaul menjadi sedikit, err… jahil? Entahlah. Yang pasti semua itu tidak membuatnya terganggu. Malaj membuatnya lebih merasa 'hidup'. Yah, walaupun dia harus mendapatkan sikap 'kurang ajar' dari 'pembantunya' itu. Tapi, hey! Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dan masih bisa menolerir semua itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia pun bersiap untuk mandi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan menunggu untuk segera dikerjakan.

**xxxxx**

"Tuan, bahan makanan untuk minggu ini sudah hampir habis." Pernyataan itu muncul saat Naruto sedang menyajikan cemilan untuk Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk pekerjaannya besok.

"Lalu?" tanya sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ingin rasanya Naruto menendang 'tuannya' itu, namun diurungkannya niat 'mulia' itu. Hey, di masih waras untuk tidak menendang Sasuke atau dia yang akan ditendang balik ke jalan.

Malang nian nasibnya…

"Saya mau membelinya, tuan Sasuke." ditambah dengan senyum 'malaikat' yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Oh. Beli saja." dengan segala kekesalan yang ada, dia pun menjitak sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tuan, saya butuh uang untuk membeli semua bahan makanan itu." dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dis mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta uang itu.

"Makanya bilang, dobe!" disodorkan beberapa olembar uang kepada Naruto.

"Saya undur diri dulu, tuan. Terima kasih." dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'Hahhh, dobe.' Diambilnya laporan yang dia butuhkan, lalu dia pun menyusul Naruto meninggalkan apartemen itu. Tugas telah menunggunya…

**xxxxx**

"Ini bu." Naruto menyodorkan beberaapa lembar uang kepada penjaga toko itu. Setelah mendapatkan kembaliannya, dia pun melenggangkan kakinya keluar toko itu.

'Ah, aku mau cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mencoba ramen yang baru aku beli dengan uang Sasuke tadi. Hihihi~' batin naruto. Dengan segera muncul dua buah tanduk di kepalanya. Senyum-senyum aneh juga menghiasi bibirnya.

Dengan senyum cerah, dia pun berjalan sambil sedikit berputar-putar untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya. Sampai matanya tertumbuk pada suatu objek di seberangnya.

"Loh, itu Sakura?" dilihatnya baik-baik wajah gadis yang diyakininya sebagai Sakura itu.

"Eh? Sakura? Sasuke?"

**xxxxx**

To Be Continued

**xxxxx**

**Diana's Foot note : **Hiaaaah, gak banyak ngoceh. Inilah balasan ripiunya.

= **Arisa Adaichi **(mohon maaf jika salah tulis) : M-Preg nya? Wah, masih simpang siur. Saia ada bayangan ke akhir cerita dan isinya gak ada M-Preg nya. Tapi saia pengen banget ada M-Preg nya. Nanti saia pikirin lagi. Makasih udah ripiu.

Fict ini kayaknya akan berakhir dengan Chara Death. Siapa yang bakal mati? Tunggu saja!

Akhir kata, ada yang bersedia ripiu?

Always Keep the Faith


	3. Grey

**Diana's Head Note :** Hai all~ chepie 3 udah kelar nih. Makasih buat yang ripiu dan minta cepet apdet. Seperti biasa, bagi yang login, balesannya udah nangkring di inbox anda. Dan bagi yang gak logon, di bawah udah ada balesannya. Ok, met membaca.

**xxxxx**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**Grey**

Genre:

**Romance / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

Rated:

**T**

Summary:

"**Hiks…hiks…hiks… keluar mulut buaya, malah masuk mulut singa."**

Warning:

**Bad Summary, AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like, Don't read. Flamer can give me flame 'bout my story, but not for the pair.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**xxxxx**

Dengan rasa penasaran, dia pun berjalan mendekati sosok-sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat dia berusaha menyebrang, tiba-tiba…

**Zraaash**

Hujan deras mengguyur saat tepat dia akan menyebrang menuju sosok-sosok itu. Dengan terpaksa diurungkan niatnya untuk memastikan kebenaran sosok-sosok itu dan kemudian berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.' batin Naruto sebelum dia menerjang hujan. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata hijau memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**xxxxx**

"Tadaima." Seru Naruto setelah membuka pintu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya.

'Mungkin dia sedang keluar.' ditutupnya pintu itu dan dilepas sepatunya untuk diganti dengan uwabaki. Kemudian, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya.

'Mandi dulu ah. Terus makan ramen.' dengan wajah yang —kelewat— berseri, dia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan badannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia berjalan —melompat— menuju dapur lagi untuk memasak ramen instant yang baru saja dibelinya. Sama seperti tadi, dia memasak sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas yang membuat rumah menjadi berkilauan.

Oke, sangat hiperbolis…

"Yatta! Ramennya sudah siap!" dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dibawa ramen itu menuju meja makan.

"Tunggu. Kalau dia datang dan tidak ada makanan sekali, pasti dia akan marah. Dan…" dengan muka yang horor, cepat-cepat dia kembali ke dapur lagi dan mulai memasak sesuatu untuk tuannya.

**xxxxx**

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dia melepas sepatunya dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Akhirnya 'acara' mandi dan ganti baju pun selesai. Dengan setelan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru, membuatnya bisa disandingkan dengan L Lawliet, salah satu tokoh utama sebuah anime yang pernah ditontonnya. Hanya berbeda di rambut dan kantong matanya.

Oke, back to the story…

Karena sedari tadi perutnya sudah mengadakan konser, dia berencana memasak makanan yang dapat mengganjal perutnya. Maka dari itu, dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dengan melewati meja makan.

Matanya yang cukup jeli untuk mendeteksi makanan, akhirnya menemukan satu cup ramen instant —yang kelihatan lezat— dengan asap yang mengepul dan harum yang cukup menggugah selera. Cocok untuk mengganjal perut sekaligus menghilangkan rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Tanpa babibu —karena lapar sudah menghilangkan sebagian logikanya, dihabiskannya ramen itu sampai tak bersisa. Bahkan kuahnya pun dihabiskannya sampai tetes terakhir.

"Ramen, aku da—" kata dan senyum cerianya berubah menjadi kecengokan —dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan membuat seekor nyamuk nyangkut didalamnya.

"Ra-ramenku!" dan perang dunia ketiga pun tak dapat terelakkan. Dengan mengorbankan meja yang hampir terbelah menjadi dua, kursi yang entah terbang kemana dan jangan lupakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berkejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil. Kelihatannya masa kecil mereka kurang bahagia.

Poor Sasuke. Poor Naruto.

**xxxxx**

"Apa kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa kepada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya sedari tadi tidak berpaling dari tumpukan berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Mafkan saya, tuan. Saya belum berhasil mendapatkannya." sahut wanita yang kini tengah membungkuk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Bodoh." dengan suara yang datar, dia menanggapi pernyataan wanita itu. Meski dilihat secara fisik pemuda itu jauh lebih muda daripada wanita itu, namun pemuda itu sepertinya hanya menganggap wanita itu lebih rendah daripada dirinya.

"Maaf." sesal wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkannya. Dan tinggal tunggu waktu saja untuk mengambilnya." pemuda berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju jendela. Tak lupa 'diusir'nya wanita itu dari ruangannya.

'Sebentar lagi.' batin pemuda itu sambil melihat gemerlap kota dimalam hari.

**xxxxx**

"Selesai!" Naruto berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi. Apatemen yang tadinya hancur berantakan bak kapal pecah, kini sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Dasar dobe. Kau kan bisa memasak ramen lagi. Tidak perlu sampai mengejarku begitu." sindir Sasuke.

"Maaf, tuan Sasuke yang terhormat." katanya dengan nada mencibir dan disertai dengan pose menyembah agar lebih mendramatisir.

Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia sampai marah dan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti itu. Siapa juga yang tidak sebal kalau makanan yang sudah kita buat dengan susah payah, akhirnya dimakan dengan seenaknya oleh orang lain. Itu menurut pemikiran Naruto.

Dan Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku pun dibuat bingung dengan sikapnya tadi. Bagaimana tidak. Dia yang seharusnya dapat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan penuh ketenangan disegala situasi, malah dengan senang hati mau meladeni Naruto.

'Apa aku sakit, ya? Seharusnya tadi aku tidak meladeninya. Kenapa sikapku jadi aneh begini setelah dia datang? Apa dia pembawa virus?' batin —gaje- Sasuke. Dia kemudian menaruh buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Matanya melihat pada buku itu, namun pikirannya tidak sama sekali.

"Err, tuan?"

"Hn?"

"Sejak kapan tuan suka membaca buku resep masakan?" dengan menahan tawa, Naruto menunjuk buku yang —sepertinya- Sasuke baca.

"Hah?" dilihatnya buku di depan matanya, daaan…

**Blush**

Naruto yang tak dapat menahan tawanya, lalu berlarimenuju kamarnya. Dan terdengarlah tawa membahana dari kamar Naruto.

'Sial.'

**xxxxx**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap." panggil Naruto. Diketuknya lagi pintu kamar sang tuan. Namun tak ada sahutan dari sang empunya kamar.

Dengan terpaksa, dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati sang tuan tengah tertidu lelap di atas ranjangnya.

'Hihihi, mirip bayi.' batin Naruto. Perlahan didekatinya Sasuke dan diguncang-guncangkan badannya, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Tuan, bangun. Makan malam sudah siap." Diguncang-guncangkan badan Sasuke beberapa kali sampai dia menggeliat dan membuka mata onyxnya.

"Ngg, iya." Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar lalu duduk dan mengucek matanya. Sikapnya terlihat lucu sekali hingga membuat Naruto ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat tidak jelas itu.

"Eh,? Tidak apa-apa tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Dia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

'Aneh.' Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

**xxxxx**

Malam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Namun itu tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk mempelajari ulang proposal kerjasama perusahaannya dan perusahaan Hyuuga corp. Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hangat, dia membaca ulang proposal itu.

Namun akhirnya kantuk mengalahkan samuanya. Ditaruhnya proposal itu di atas meja dan kemudian bersandar pada sndaran sofa dibelakangnya. Pikirannya kemudian terbang ke pertemuannya tadi dengan seseorang.

**Flashback**

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." raut lega jelas tergambar di wajah ayunya.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sasuke-san." dia membungkuk, membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berdiri." dia pun berdiri dan tersenyum kapada Sasuke.

**Zraaash**

Hujan pun mengguyur mereka, membuat mereka harus memisahkan diri.

"Tolong ya?" sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar wanita itu meminta tolong padanya. Namun tak dihiraukannya karena dia telah berlari menembus hujan.

**End of Flashback**

**xxxxx**

To Be Continued

**xxxxx**

**Diana's Foot Note : **Maaf bagi yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin. Saia cukup sibuk, jadi tolong maklumi. *geplaked* mungkin chepie depan bisa lebih panjang.

Dan dengan sangat menyesal saia harus bilang kalau rate tak akan naik. Saia belum bisa bikin yang gituan. –plak-

Balesan ripiu yang gak login :

= **n****hia nhia : **maaf kalo dibale disini karena PM anda disabled. Uwaaah, ternyata ada teman sesama fujoshi di Palu. *hug* *gampared* Terima kasih untuk ripiunya. Typo diusahain gak ada lagi. ^^

= **'yuki-chan : **ini udah di apudeto. Tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. Always keep the faith. DBSK's always five members. *OOT*

**= .login : **makasih udah ripiu. ^^ mpreg gak jadi ada. tapi teneng, saia udah nyiapin gantinya. mpreg yang mantap! 3 anak loh -plak-

**= Arisa Adachi : ** maaf, mpregnya gak jadi ada. tapi ada gantinya. tunggu aja ^^

**= AJ: **ini udah lanjut

**= hn : **gak kok. mereka gak ada apa-apa. ini udah update.

ok deh, saia gak banyak bacot.

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
